


Bangtan Wars

by annetyma



Series: Jeon Clan Adventures [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Omega, Beta Dong Youngbae | Taeyang, Beta Kang Daesung (Big Bang), Beta Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, F/F, F/M, Fights, M/M, Mentioned Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Minor Original Character(s), Next Generation, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetyma/pseuds/annetyma
Summary: For a newly formed clan like Jeon Clan life in Seoul can seem pretty peaceful ... if they weren't part of the mafia. As the new generation of the well known Kim Clan they are constantly hunted by the other gangs and clans that want to destroy the elders.As leaders, Jungkook and Jimin would do anything in their power to keep their friends safe, even if that meant them sacrificing a lot of their private moments.





	1. New threat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~. 
> 
> This is the first book from the Jeon Clan Adventures Series. This first book is mainly focused on the struggles the young clan has in the world of Mafia. 
> 
> I will try to post once a week, but I am not sure of that, just yet. For the moment I am working on 3 chapter and I hope I can finish the second one until next week. 
> 
> PS: If you want to see the characters and find out more about them, please check my tumblr (nae-cheongug-ui-jogag) or my twitter (@neoleul_salangh)

„Papa! Papa! Appa is gone again." A child's voice woke up his tired father. Minseok thought it was a great idea to wake up Hoseok at 6 AM after he and Yoongi had to stay on guard for the night.

 

"Appa is talking with Jungkook right now. There were some suspicious people around the house last night." The father explained as he turned over, to see his lovely pup. "Come and give papa a kiss, will you?"

  
Without hesitation, Minseok simply jumped in his father's arms and kissed him. The 4 years old boy was so much like his appa than papa, having his minty hair color and dark violet, almost black eyes. Still, he was born as an omega, not alpha. Not that meant anything to his parents. They both loved him so much they couldn't care less if their son was an Alpha or an Omega.

"That's my lovely boy. What do you want to eat today, sweetheart?" with a big smile on his face, the man got off the bed and went with his son to prepare breakfast. "So? Does my little angel have any wishes?"

  
"How about cereals and milk for the little one and a big coffee for your soulmate?" another voice spoke from behind them. Yoongi was back earlier than expected and he was in a better mood that during the night.

  
"Appa! You came back!" the small one jumped from his papa's hands directly into appa's." I was so scared, appa. I know that you and papa had a fight yesterday. I heard it from Namsun. Is everything alright?"

  
"Kiddo, we were arguing, we didn't fight. It's normal for married couples to have arguments from time to time. Hoseok wanted to keep Seungbin here until Taehyung's heat is gone. I told him we can't, since he is about to come, anyway. So, we wanted to let you with Namjoon and Seokjin, but they are leaving with the boys on a short vacation. I can't let you with Jungkook and Jimin since they are too young to take care of two young pups. I know how much you like Jimin and Seungbin loves him too. I am honestly afraid that that kid might over-react. "

  
"Honey, please. I know is hard, but those kids are the only ones that will protect the pups. Jungkook is overprotective with Jimin, so you are with me too. Trust them, ok? They are our leaders. They have all the qualities to take care of the pups."

  
Both smiled at each other. They knew Hoseok was right. Jungkook was young but mature and he cares for his pack more than he lets the others see. Still, Yoongi's nature kept him from fully trusting the young man. He wanted to make sure his kid was safe until the end and the fact that the youngest of them was the only one available to take care of his pup wasn't making him feel safe at all.

  
"Let's eat. I will make you a good breakfast and then we can go back to sleep. I really need to sleep. We both need to rest, honey."

  
"A coffee is fine for me, dear. Seriously. Just one coffee. And afterward, we must go to Jungkook and Jimin to leave this little one in their care. We might not have the time to do so tomorrow." Yoongi was conscious that once Hoseok's heat starts, they won't leave the bedroom for at least 5 days straight. "Minseok, did you pack your things?"

  
The kid looked at his father. "No, I haven't. I'm going now, appa." He rushed into his room to pack his things. He knew what he needed to spend a week at someone else's house. Clothes for him to change, toys to share with Seungbin and his favorite blanket. This was all he needed for a week.

  
It was the first time he was staying at Jeon's home. Kim's house was quite silent, even though there were two kids in there. Namsun and Yeonjin were nice to him and they were playing with him, even though they were both older than him. Namsun was already 6 and Yeonjin just turned 5 last week. Still, now he could play with Seungbin. They were the same age, both 4 years old.

  
In the kitchen, the parents were talking about what happened last night. They were right to be concerned about the suspicious men they spotted last night. The Jeon clan was one of the strongest mafia clan in Seoul. Even though the clan was only 4 years old, they gained power faster than any other clan in Korea. Not just because of the young ambitions leaders, but also thanks to the others. The pairs were strong in combat and defense, being able to overcome fighters easily.

  
„ Jungkook wasn't pleased with the news. And with the fact that 2 pairs will not be available for a week and the third one is at the resort for 3 days didn't help. He is conscious he will have to protect the kids and his omega for at least 3 days all alone. „ Yoongi whined while preparing himself a coffee.

  
„ We can sacrifice this heat. I can take my medicine and keep it under control until Namjoon and Seokjin come back. Leaving those kids alone when it's obvious that our safety is threatened it's not something easy to handle.„ the Omega was ready to put his health at risk to keep his pup safe. Before protecting the others, he wanted to protect his pup.

  
„ Last time you took those pills you almost ended up in a coma. I am not letting that happen again. He can take care of the kids and Jimin. Besides, Jimin can fight to protect himself. He was a street fighter, remember? „

  
„ I know, but Jungkook won't allow him to fight. „ As the two of them were talking Hoseok's phone rang. The display was showing Seokjin's name. „ They know about it... „ he replied, and they'll pick up. „ Yes, Seokjin-nim? Did something happen? „

  
„ No time. Namjoon and Jungkook spotted a few strange men around the house when they came back from shopping. They want all of us to gather in the main house ASAP."

  
„ They did, huh? Dammit... And four of us are not available... Goddammit! „ A glare to Yoongi made the alpha understand the whole situation. „ We'll come in 5." With that being said, the redhead omega hangs up. „ We have to go now. „

  
„ Fine. Go and change. I'll get Minseok. „ with a soft expression on his face, the father went to get his boy. „ Minie, let's go. It's been a change of plans. „

  
The kid looked at his appa, he understood in a split that something bad happened. „Ok, appa. I'm done packaging. „ the kid took his backpack and grabbed his favorite cat plushie and ran in his father's arms.  
„ Good boy. Let's get papa and leave. „ he kissed his boy on the forehead and left the room to go and get papa too.

  
In the meantime, the main house, where the lead pair was leaving, was silent. Very silent. The leaders were in two separate rooms, each of them thinking of ways to protect the pack while being alone. Neither of them could ask for the others not to go on a vacation of taking heat suppressions to help them.

  
„ I can't do this to them. None of them. We have to do this alone. „ Jimin said to himself while searching for his old tae kwon do costume.

  
„ I can't let any of them sacrifice their happiness when I am capable of protecting this pack alone. „ Jungkook mumbled, staring in the garden at the old oak tree. He didn't want Jimin to fight either. But he has to. Jimin won't let him fight alone.

  
The leaders were still young, very young. Jimin was only 24 and Jungkook was 22. None of them had the experience to deal with such problems with diplomacy. Besides, now there were also kids involved. The pressure was even bigger, knowing that the parents of the kids will go nuts if anything happened to them. Even without diplomacy, they were more than capable of handling such a critical situation by themselves.

  
It wasn't the first time the pack has been through such a hard time. 2 years before the clan was formed, they had a huge dispute with another clan in Seoul. Back then it was only Jin that was pregnant, but they had Namjoon to help them. But now... 3 alphas were missing. And the kids were too small to be allowed to even know about such things before.

  
After a while, the leaders meet in the living room. Jimin was carrying a box. Inside was his costume.

 

"You really want to fight beside me, don't you? "asked the Alpha, watching his mate carrying the box.

  
"I can't leave you to fight alone. You said there were at least 3 or them. "the small omega replied while letting the box near the couch.

  
"I know, I know, but my Alpha blood will help me. "answered the youngster and hugged his sweet omega.

 

"But… I just can't let you alone… besides, we have to take care of Seungbin and Minseok. Everybody is counting on us. We have to do this together, my love."

  
"Yes, we have to. I can't let any of them sacrifice themselves to help us. We might be young, but as the leading pair, we have to show them we can take care of things alone. "

  
"Leaders or not, every single one of us will do the same. We have to protect our family before anything else. It doesn't matter if we have to sacrifice something. Even as an Omega, I am the Lead Omega of the pack. They need to know I can protect this pack. "

  
"It's not your job, love. It's mine and mine only. As the Lead Alpha, I have to take full responsibility when it comes to the safety of the pack. Not to mention the other Alphas that help me too. And the Betas also. "without letting anyone know, the young leader also informed the Betas of the pack about the incident. The Betas might not be as powerful and skilled as the Alphas, but they could fight to protect them.

  
The Jeon Clan has 4 Betas: JiYoung, DaeSung, YoungBae, and SeungHyun. These 4 adults came along with Seunghyun, Tae's Alpha. They were his friends since they were young, and they came along with him just because they really liked the cute, sweet Omega Seunghyun choose. Anyone would love Taehyung because he has the sweetest personality ever. Still, the four Betas came to help the new pack, as theirs was killed by another clan. Now, they didn't want to see another clan destroyed like theirs was.

  
In less than 15 minutes then the living room of the main house was full of kids and adults. To keep the kids from hearing their parents concerns Taehyung offered himself to stay with them somewhere else and play. Namsun refused, but hearing his father's growl, he went silent and left the room with the others.

  
"Thank you all for coming in such a rush. I know some of you have plans for the next few days and I highly insist that none of you to cancel them. We are 6 adults that can take care of the kids and the house until all of you will be able to help." The leader started talking as soon as he heard the door of the other room closing. "There is no point in sacrificing your private life for this. I assure you we can handle things for a week at least. "

  
"You're still a kid, Jungkook. This is not something to joke about. Not to mention that you basically don't have the combat pairs available. As combat beta, we can help, but our strength is not even close to yours." Added Jiyoung on a serious tone.

  
"We know. We are conscious that we lack the strength right now, but we have to think positive. We know we are threatened by another clan. Even without 3 pairs, we have to be able to protect the pack. At all risks. "the Omega replied. Young or not, Jimin always had a mature way of analyzing things. "I know I don't have the right to tell you anything, but I am not going to let any of you hurt yourself, Hoseok-Hyung, Yoongi-Hyung, Seunghyun-hyung. I refuse to let you give up your plans, Namjoon-Hyung, Seokjin-hyung. Heats and ruts come first, vacation plans too. We might be young and really inexperienced, but if there is something we can do is to protect our family. You choose us as your leaders. Trust as we trust you all. "

  
"When did you grew up like that, Jiminie? "Namjoon found the courage to compliment the Lead Omega. "Fine. We will go on vacation. I'm sure that the others will also listen to your request and they won't take medicine for their heats." With a general nod, all the pairs show their respect for the leader's decision.

  
"I must prioritize the pack before myself. The situation at hand doesn't give us the right to tell you to sacrifice yourselves. "  
Everyone was surprised. The Omega never showed this side of him before. Him putting the pack before himself was something they were used to. Both he and his mate sacrificed their heat and rut in order to help others. But now, to will to die in order to let the others have their good time… it was surprising and foolish.

  
"With all the respect, you two sacrificed your damn heat and rut in order to help us out. I am speaking as a doctor as well, not just a guardian. I know Hoseok can't take the pills. They harm him too much, but… Taehyung clearly said he would take them in order to help you out. "Yoongi spoke, after a moment of silence. "It doesn't feel right… and I think all of us feel the same… that you two sacrificed those special moments in order to keep things right for us. "

  
"It doesn't have to feel right. The leading pair will always make sacrifices, it's normal. But the others don't have to sacrifice anything. "replied Jungkook very calm and patient. "I know you disagree with our decision, but if any of you take the pills or cancel the vacation because of us, I swear I'll beat the crap out of you. " the boy was dead serious. Everybody was surprised to hear those words from the kid. He was still a kid, after all.

  
" Wow, kiddo, are you serious? Never heard you speak like this before. You must really want us to have a good time, aren't you? " Seokjin asked, realizing how serious were the two leaders. At this point, the omega knew that any chance of changing their minds just flew out the window. " Fine, then, Leader. We all trust you. But as combat pairs, you need to understand that we are concerned and the situation at hand should be handled by us, not the two of you."

  
" Not to mention that the guardian pair is the one responsible for the safety of the whole pack," Yoongi added, watching his omega getting all worried. He could guess what he was thinking. Letting the youngers take care of the situations, knowing how impulsive can they be, it's only making them worry more.

  
" Perhaps is better if the pairs on heat leave tonight? Both pairs can go to the house on the beach. It's safe there. And that way we won't have to worry about your safety as well." Jimin spoke after listening to all of their concerns. "I know it's going to be hard to leave the kids here, but, please, trust us. There will be 6 grown up men in the house. We'll be able to handle any situation."  
"What!? No way we are living our pups. Not that we don't trust you, but do you honestly think our omegas will accept this?" both Seunghyun and Yoongi argued jumping in front of the leaders.

  
"Back down, both of you." The leader threatened them, growling."Both I and Jimin have thought of this since this morning. Having two pairs that are not able to fight in the house would only make the things harder. Yes, the kids won't be close to you, but don't you think is for the best? Having you 4 here, knowing both Taehyung and Hoseok are in their heat period and you two have to fulfill their wishes... how are you going to protect yourselves?" The youngest words were sharp and harsh. But he was right at all matters. " Now, how about we change this subject to something more... childish?"

  
The other six were looking at the kid in front of them surprised. Literally a minute ago he was all serious then he turned into a toddler. Their children were probably listening to what they were talking at that moment.

  
" What? You do realize the kids are probably listening to us, right? I mean, Namjoon-nim, Seokjin-nim, yours are the eldest. They do realize the danger we are in. It's better to make them feel loved and stuffs like that before we drop the actual bomb on them. " the youngest spoke with a big smile on his face." Kids, come on, don't hide there. Come here. Your parents need you." Without any hesitation, the kids ran into their parent's arms and hugged them.

  
" Appa, please. Can't we just get the others to come with us too? This way, they will be safe and we can have fun together. Can we, Appa?" asked Namsun, smiling kindly to his father. He was the eldest, after all. He could easily take care of his brother and Minseok.  
" Sunie... deary, we need the permission of their parent's first. We'll be gone for a whole week," added Seokjin with a big smile on his face.

  
The two children were looking at their parents." It will be for the best, right? We can go with them and Jiminie and Jungkookie won't have to care for us too." whispered Minseok in his papa's ear.

  
" I'm fine with this. Our Minseok can go with you to the resort. I mean... it is for the best. None of these lovely angels are neither dumb nor blind. They do realize something is off. I honestly think is for the best if they are out of this house for a little while. Of course, I'll miss my lovely pup, but I won't have to worry about his safety." Hoseok spoke as he held his family close to him.

  
" Appa... papa... how about me? Can I go too? Minseok is right. We will be safer there and our leaders will be able to protect the house and themselves better, without two kids among them." Seungbin smiled happily and held both his parents' hands.

  
" You are so sweet, my boy. Yes, you can stay with Joon-hyung and Jin-hyung. I'm sure you'll have fun with them." Taehyung gave his son a loving look and a bright smile. " Now, that all of this is settled, can we go in the gardens? I'm pretty sure we can continue with this small chat there too. It's warmer outside and sunnier." Tae was known to be the one that looks for the bright side of the things when others only see the darkness. His bright personality gave everybody hope. If he ever got upset, then it really means that the situation is bad.

  
The pack followed the kids outside, as the four of them were happily running in the garden full of flowers. Jimin loved flowers and Jungkook made this garden for him only. There were at least 10 types of different roses since they were Minie's favorite flowers. There were also lilies - a lot of them, waterlilies on a small lake that Jimin made a few weeks ago and orchids in different colors. The whole garden looked like a flower paradise for a biologist. Anyone could see how much the young Alpha loves his sweet Omega through that garden.

  
Once everybody was sitting on the blankets or the wooden banks placed near the house, the discussions from inside started again. This time, they were talking about something more softer instead: children.

  
" We can't wait for you to have your first pup, Jiminie. You're already 24, my dear friend. " Taehyung was concerned about his friend's health, none the less. Any health Omega would have given birth to at least one pup until now. Little was he knew, that Jimin lost a pup when he was 20 due the crisis back then.

  
Back when Jimin was 20 years old he finally got pregnant with Jungkook's pup. The pair was the happiest. They were about to have their first pup. But their joy didn't last long, as Jimin, who was spending more time in the dance studio, got attacked by a bunch of alphas searching for his mate. Of course, everyone knew about the attack and the fact that the Hoseok and Yoongi, who were passing by the studio, saved the omega. Unfortunately, the pup didn't have the same luck and Jimin was forced to abort the small baby. Of course, it was painful and the poor soul couldn't perform for weeks, not because of the surgery, but because he lost their first pup.

  
" Yes, I know, TaeTae, I really know. I was supposed to be the model of the pack... sorry I am such a failure..." Jimin's eyes were teary. He reminds himself of the pup.

  
" No, no, baby, you are not a failure... we just... didn't spend our ruts and heats together in the last years. Since all of you had children... we wanted to make sure they are raised in a warm climate and we mostly focused on that..." Jungkook caught his mate in a loving hug. He, Hoseok and Yoongi were the only ones who knew about the lost pup. And it was hurting all of them when Jimin was in pain because of the memory.

  
" One more reason for you two to stay together for once. Since you were not together for so long... I'm pretty sure you both find those weeks the hardest, right? Why don't you enjoy one after such a long time? It might actually be a combo. Since you both missed each other's wolf spirit during those weeks, it might end up as a week in which you have both your rut and heat simultaneously." Yoongi explained. Since he was a pediatrician and he was specialized in taking care of Omegas. He was the one that delivered all the pups in the pack and some others too. He was highly requested by Omegas that were delivering their babies in the Central Hospital of Seoul.

  
" Not to mention those pills you keep taking Jimin. You might not be able to have kids if you keep doing this. This time... please, spend the heat week together. I'm saying it as your doctor and friend. We are genuinely worried about you." added Hoseok in a serious tone. He was also a doctor, but a surgeon, not a pediatrician. He could help Yoongi every time an Omega needed surgery to deliver the pups.

  
"I'm not taking the pills just to help you. I am a dancer, as you all know it. I can't collapse in the middle of the rehearsal or during a concert. There are also alpha males in the crew. I can't ask Jungkook to stay with me all the time and take care of me." the small Omega replied with a kind smile on his face. He was more than aware of what would happen with his body if he kept taking the pills. " My next heat is in two weeks. I promise I will stay with Kookie, ok? I wish I could promise you all that I will also deliver a pup, but I know it won't just happen by miracle."

  
" If you really want it, God will grant your wish. We wished so much for Namsum, and we had him. So... think positive and tell your Alpha how to love you to make sure you'll get pregnant. You'll know yourself what to ask." Seokjin joked and pated his leader's head. He always found Jimin adorable and sweet.

  
The eldest Omega was whipped since the beginning when he saw Jimin holding hands with Jungkook. Back then, the two of them were still underage, Jimin was 18 and Jungkook 16. The Alpha wanted so bad to have Jimin all for himself that he kept following him until he finally accepted to date him. And man, it was hard to make the young Omega fall in love with him. At first, he was a bit afraid of the tae kwon do fighter. Who wouldn't be? The kid had the black belt at 15 years old. But his heart was golden. And man, he was whipped by the beautiful moves of his senior at the annual dance. After all, the black-haired Omega owned the dance studio with his moves. He was the miracle of the school when it came to dancing. He was easily able to learn any dance move just by watching it. He was pure talent. Not to mention that he was also part of the tae kwon do club, but he wasn't as talented as Jungkook. He also had the black belt, but he earned it at 18 years old, not 15.

  
" Jimin? Jiminie? Dear? Are you listening to us?" Jungkook woke his mate up from his daydreaming.

  
" I'm sorry, I was caught in my thoughts. Can you please repeat? "

  
" Yes, baby. We were talking about time in the studio. You stay to much over time... Please, try to come early home. I won't be able to come and take you late at night every day."

  
" I'll be fine, honey. I can handle a fight. After all, I have a black belt a tae kwon do too. I'll be fine, my love. You need to worry about all of them, not just me."

  
" I am... we were talking about this, but you seemed to ignore us. Are you completely sure you are fine? Since we started talking you seemed to be a little absent." asked the leader a bit concerned about his mate's life. It wasn't normal for his mate to be so absent in a conversation.

  
" I'm fine, baby. Trust me, I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me so much." Jimin could only smile at them. In fact, he was terrified to fight after all that happened to him 4 years ago.

  
" Yes, I know you can. I know you can take on every alpha in town, or maybe even in the country, but, baby..." the alpha stopped and glared at the doctors. All three of them promised they won't say a word about the pregnancy and the consequences of the accident.

  
" I think is time for them to know, Jungkook. It's been 4 years since that happened. I think it' better if they know about this." Jimin grabbed his mate's hand and took a deep breath. " You guys all remember the attack, right? Back when we were just a new pack... Well... back then I was pregnant with our first pup and I was really excited, Jungkook was the happiest. We and to keep it a secret to you and to spoil the surprise when I almost gave birth... but that didn't happen. One night I got attacked by some random alphas that wanted to kill Jungkook. They knew that they could reach him if they kidnapped me, but they didn't know I can fight. So, I took them on. Little I knew they had weapons. Out of nowhere, they stabbed me in my stomach and... well... I lost the pup. I was only 3 month in. You can imagine what a knife can do to such a small body."

  
Everyone was listening to the Lead's Omega story. They didn't know how to react. Out of all the bad things that could happen to Omegas, losing their pups is by far the most painful. The others could only imagine the pain the small one was feeling back then. Still, the Omegas hugged the couple, showering both of them with their love.

  
"I know it's hard for both of you, we can only imagine the pain you both felt, not to mention the physical pain that Jimin felt back then," Namjoon added after a few moments of silence. " I remember how hard it was for us when we almost lost Yeonjin. But being able to talk about it now shows how strong both of you are and how mature you have become."

  
The young ones nodded and looked in each other eyes. They truly became stronger and smarter in the past 4 years. The struggles and pain they went through made them the leaders they were now.

  
" Yes, you're right hyung. We are stronger thanks to the past. It's true that the past teaches us more than we imagine, but the way he teaches us is painful..." added the Alpha as he was patting his tearful mate.

  
" Past is in the past. The present and the future are what matter the most in life. Of course, there are scars that cannot be healed, it's the law of nature, but I am sure that there is a brith future in front of you and you' be happy and will have the most loved and beautiful pups among them all." Jiyoung replied once the alphas stopped talking. " I'm not saying you should forget about the past, but as Namjoon already said, we should learn from the past and make the best of it."

  
The adults smiled as Jimin calmed down and smiled to all of them. Cheerful giggles covered the atmosphere. Tae couldn't let his best friend wear a sad face for too long.

  
" Let's play with the kids. Come on, Jiminie, They love seeing you dance. And you love dancing for them." Taehyung dragged his friend to go and play with the kids in the garden. The rest of them stood on the blanket and watched the six kids playing because Tae and jimin could turn into children from a second to another. The threat didn't disappear, it was still there, but they could relax a little before the whole thing will turn into a mess.

 

* * *

 

 **Notes;**   I know this chapter is kind of chaotic, but it's just a small, messy introduction. There are some thing that will be explained in the next chapters, so that you could understand better the pack chemestry and it's past. 

 

Hope you like it~. Let me know what you think in the comments :) 


	2. How it all began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I could explain how the pack was formed. 
> 
> Initially it was supposed to include some of the troubles they went through too, but that will be a future chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Sorry it took me so long, I wanted it to be good and I went back and forth with the story.

Hi. I am an ordinary student at Seoul High School of Arts. I was born in Busan, but I moved in Seoul with my parents after my baby brother was born. My name is Park Jimin and I’m an Omega. My baby brother, Jihyun, is an Alpha. Even so, my parents love us equally and they care about us in the same way. I am 18 years old and I am in senior year in high school. After graduation, I want to go to Global Cyber University in Seoul to study Dance and Film. 

Nevertheless, enough about myself. I want to tell you a story about how I became the Omega of a young and inexperienced Alpha, but with a huge heart and a charming smile. This Alpha is Jeon Jungkook. Now... let's start the story... 

It all began when I was in my third year in high school. There was this genius boy in the tae kwon do club that earned the black belt at the young age of 15. He was good, though. He seemed so cold and distant in club activities, always alone and not that sociable. He would rarely talk to anyone in the club and when he done that, he wouldn't talk too much. His name was Jungkook, 1st year, class 1-C, general arts class. I knew that because Taehyung, my best friend was in class 3-C.

That young boy and his fighting style captivated me. I could only meet him during club time. Our coach never paired me with him, though. Our teacher kept saying our fighting styles are too different and we might end up hurting ourselves. However, I always watched his fights and secretly cheered for him during contests.

He was hypnotizing me and I felt for him without realizing. It wasn’t that hard, though. I was the only Omega in club. Everybody else were Alphas. Even so, they wouldn’t think low of me or try and hit on me because of my nature. I never let that Omega smell out of control, anyway. In addition, during heats I would’ve stayed home, so that no one knows about it.

It was hard for me with the heat. Once every 3 months I was going into that week of weakness and wish for pleasure. Yet, I was still young and lucky for me; my parents knew how to deal with me during that period. Even my doctor helped me with that. He taught me how pleasure myself to get over this week easily.

Coming back to my big crush Jungkook… I could barely talk to him at all. When I realized I felt for him I got so shy I would avoid him at all causes. Tae, on the other hand, would do anything to make us meet. Moreover, he kept on doing that for one damn year. We were in our senior year and my crush on that golden boy kept growing. He was so popular among everybody in school, especially Omegas. He was kind, and he would help anyone in need, regardless his cold personality. The girls were often fighting over him, but he ignored them. Always.

On 14 February, Taehyung kept on telling me to go with him to show me something. Truth to be told, I had homemade chocolate for him and Jungkook. In the previous years, I gave chocolate to my hyungs as well, Seokjin-hyung -which was 3 years older than I was-, Yoongi-hyung-2 years older-, Hoseok-hyung and Namjoon-hyung-one year older-. I knew them since middle school. They helped me a lot and I gave them the chocolate to thank them. Seokjin-hyung and Hoseok-hyung were both Omegas, but they accepted the gifts anyway.

“No, absolutely not. I smell danger coming from you, Tae-ah. Every single time you wanted me to come with you, we had to meet Jungkook there. Is like you want me to see him every single day, so that it kills me even more.” I replied on an annoyed tone. I wanted to put the chocolate in his locker, without a note or anything. Just a small box of chocolate from an anonymous person.

“Because you are so obvious. He might be a kid, but I still think he realized you like him. Come on just give it a shot. What’s the worse you could get? Rejection. I am here for you, my dear friend. On the other hand, he could like you back. Have you seen how he is watching your moves in contests? He even showed up at one of your dance competitions. I think he likes you too. Just try it and see how it all ends. You are a strong person and you can handle a rejection. Besides, I am here for you.” He dragged me towards the schoolyard. He knew something he wouldn’t tell me.

“Fine… fine. I will talk to him. But if I see one sign that he’s not interested in me I am going to kill you.” I hushed at him while he was pushing me outside. Of course, I didn’t want to be rejected. Does he had any idea how much of a pain it was to have your heart broken? Not to mention that there were also people watching and the humiliation of rejection was just one more thing to add to the shame list my head just started making.

“Look, he is alone. Go, go, go. Come on, don’t get all shy and gave this chance up. Go and give it to him. Come on.” Taehyung pushed me toward the lone wolf that was eating alone on a bench under the old cherry tree in the yard. I started walking toward him in a slow pace. I was so scared he would send me away that I stopped a few steps away from him. That got his attention, though.

“Oh, Jimin-hyung. Hello. Is everything all right? You’re swearing heavily. Are you feeling alright?” He stood up and offered his hand to help me sit down.

“Oh, no, no, Jungkook-ah. I’m fine, really. Thank you.” I smiled at him and took a seat next to him.” Uhm… I know you’re not usually taking chocolates from anyone, but… maybe…” I put the small chocolate box next to him. At first, he didn’t bother to take it or even look at it, but after a few seconds, he just grabbed it and put in on his lap.

“Thanks, hyung. I appreciate it. Happy Valentine’s Day.” He smiled at me and I couldn’t help but smiling back at him.” Smells nice. You made it yourself, right?” I just nodded. His smile widened. “Cool. I can’t wait to taste it.”

“I’m glad you like it and you accepted it. I better go now. I haven’t eaten my lunch yet.” I stood up and smiled at him once again, before leaving. My heart was racing and if I stood next to him for a second more, I would’ve fainted. I tried to keep my walk back to Taehyung as calm as possible. I could feel how he was watching me, and I didn’t want to show how happy I was.

Taehyung waited for me in the hallway. He saw the whole thing, I was sure of it. Yet, he still asked me, “So? How was it? He took it, right? You’re not crying, so I guess… everything is fine?

“He took it. Moreover, he could tell I made them too. He was so happy about this. I think… you might be right, Taehyung. He might like me, after all.” I jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly.” You’re amazing.”

Since that day on, Jungkook and I ate lunch together and we started getting closer little by little. He admitted he came to watch me on my competitions. I also admitted I cheered for him during the contests. We both liked each other and now we knew about it. He was cute and goofy and nothing close to the cold kid, I knew back in his first year. Maybe he was like that because he moved schools in high school and he didn’t know anyone back then. After White Day, I introduced him to the others, including the older hyungs. Seokjin liked him right away; Yoongi was a little unsure since they were alike; Hoseok and Namjoon accepted him because he was cute and shy.

What can I say, he became our little one, that one everybody helps with homework and the one that keeps us together. Since four of us were already in university, we couldn’t quite keep in touch with each other that well. However, one call or message from Kookie and all of us were on our way to meet up with him.

Soon, graduation day came for Taehyung and me. We were so happy that we finally graduated. The other hyungs were there too. They said they wouldn’t miss our graduation for anything in the world. It you were wondering where they went, well, all of them are at the Global Cyber University, at different majors: Seokjin-hyung choose Film Major, Yoongi-hyung and Hoseok-hyung choose Medicine and Namjoon-hyung choose Cybernetics. I wanted to go to the same University and I think maybe Dance or Film, I’m still not sure of it. Taehyung choose Art since 2nd year. Even Kookie knew what he wanted, and he wanted Engineering. I was the only one that was lost.

“Don’t worry; I’m sure you’ll choose the right thing for you. Come on, I want you three to meet someone. You will like the five hyungs. One of them is a dancer, a good one, two are actors, one of them is a producer and one of them is a rapper. They saw that movie I made of you at the competition and they wanted to meet everybody. “Jin told us as he was leading us to the café we used to stay and chat after classes.

The café was nice and the macchiato they made there was perfect for me, at least. Taehyung loved the apple juice there and Jungkook devoured the cookies there. The others were there for the coffee. The girls they knew our table and it was always reserved for us, when one of us called to reserve it. We always found on the table cookies and fresh apple juice, then the macchiato for me. The others were ordering whatever they liked from the menu, never the same thing, but always coffee.

“So... where are the hyungs, Seokjin-hyung?” Jungkook asked while eating his cookies. ”You said they wanted to meet us, right?” he wasn’t that excited meeting new people.

“They should be here any moment, now. They still have classes, you know. For you is a free day, but we have classes until the end of the month.” Yoongi whined a little. I knew that for the students in his specialty the year was longer, since they had a praxis period too.

“You choose to be a pediatrician, Yoongi-ah. It’s a nice job, but the school is hard. Not to mention all the time you’ll spend with a doctor to help him out.” A new voice made itself heard from behind us. “Oh, they must be the youngsters. Hi there, kiddos. I am Lee Seunghyun. Nice to meet you all.” I turned my head to see a nice looking man, with a bright smile and soft features. Behind him were four more men.

“Hello, I am Kwon Jiyoung. Nice to meet you three at last. They boys speak so nice of you all. You must be Jungkook. I can’t wait to see you fight... and here is the nice and talented Taehyung. Your fashion style is stunning. He must be Jimin, the dancer. You know you ended up on news last month? You dance like a swan with such elegance and grace. “The man spoke highly of all of us. He knew about us. About all three of us.

“I was? I didn’t know that. Wow...” I was surprised. I knew the competition was live on TV, but to appear at the news? That was something new. Amazing.” Mom never told me about this. She probably never saw the news, though.” I was embarrassed. I felt how my cheeks turned red as the hyung kept speaking. 

“Wow, calm down, young Alpha. He was not hitting on him. We're all Betas. Paired betas. “The third one spoke.” I am Dong Youngbae. Nice to meet you all." The five of them arranged themselves in pairs and one of them remained in the middle. He was an Alpha. His smell was stronger than the other’s was. 

"Alpha...” Tae mumbled and grabbed my hand. Truth to be told, the man was beautiful and charming. He would mesmerize any Omega. 

"Yes, I am Alpha. My name is Choi Seunghyun. Nice to meet you three at last." He smiled softly and both Tae and I calmed down a little. "Seokjinie is always talking about you three. He wanted us to meet you since he met us." 

Taehyung couldn't help but stare at the man in front of us. I noticed how careful he was around the man. His movements were accurate and he wouldn't drink his juice in one go like usual. 

“Hello~." The fifth one finally spoke. "I am Kang Daesung. I'm so glad I finally got to see you. These four daensangs kept talking about you and I couldn't help but to get curious. You are real beauties, kids. " He smiled at us. Rather than sitting next to the other 5 he came between me and Jung look and hugged us. "Ah.... young love... must be nice, right? " We both shared a glared before looking at the hyung confused. “What?  You're not a couple? Too bad. Someone will steal this beauty from you if you don't hurry up, kid. " He laughed and went back to his friends. The others laughed too. Only the two of us were confused as hell. 

"Jiminie-hyung... you know... to tell you the truth... I like you a lot. I noticed you have a crush on me. You always smile and giggle around me. Only around me. You're different around other alphas. So...  maybe... Would like to... "

"Just ask him out already, Kook. " Taehyung interrupted him as he was clapping so happy at the scene. 

"Yes, I was about to, thank you, Taehyung." He glared at our friend and then turned over to me. " Would you date me?"

"Yes, Jungkookie. I'd love to. " I smiled and hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek. I was blushing like hell and everyone noticed that. Still, I was happy that he asked me out. Really, really happy.

"Finally! FINALLY! Guys, Taehyung wouldn't stop complaining about how perfect you are for each other but stupid as hell that you don't get together already." Hoseok-hyung clapped, laughed, and made all sort of happy noises. 

I don’t know if the rest of us were laughing at me for how red I was or they were laughing at Hobi-hyung for his reaction. He was hilarious, though. His reactions were the best every time. He would only make us laugh when we needed the most.

“This calls for a celebration. Drinks on us today.” Added Namjoon-hyung and smiled widely at the two of us. “Maybe the two of you have what it takes to be the leaders.”

There were already 2 pairs in the group: Yoongi and Hoseok, Namjoon and Seokjin. We were the third. Up until now, the other two didn’t received the leadership marks. They don’t have any pack marks at all. They only have their pairing marks, which were adorable. Yoongi and Hoseok had a beautiful orchid and Namjoon and Seokjin had a poppy. I was curious what would our mark be. However, he was still young and I couldn’t ask him to do something like that.

“They’re young. Having a pack to lead will be harder than it sounds. Not to mention they're still in high school. One of them, at least." Yoongi-hyung commented. He was right. We were kids. Too young to lead a pack. "But I will follow them."

Hyung was right. We were too young to lead them. There was no insurance that we'll be the leaders, though. Tae could as well become the leader of the pack. He seemed childish; however, he was mature and focused. "We don't know for sure if we'll become the leaders. Let's not think that far just yet." I added, trying to change the subject. 

"Aren't we supposed to have the mark before anything else? I mean... we're not marked yet." Kook completed my phrase. He read my mind. The leaders were supposed to have the pair marks before anything else. 

"The pair marks can be made even at your young age. One bite on your Omega's neck and he's all yours for life." Seunghyun-hyung intervened. "The leading marks can appear before the pair mark. They show at first at the alpha, than at the Omega once they're paired. There is no right or wrong order for these marks." He explained in a calm tone. He was as pleasant as person and he knew more about this whole pack thing than us. 

"Are you part of a pack, hyung?" Taehyung asked. "You know so much about this whole pack thing." 

"I was. We lost our pack last year. The leaders and the other pairs were killed by another pack. Only I and the Betas were left." his voice cracked while talking. I could tell he missed the pack and the pairs that were killed. “In a pack are regularly 3 pairs: the leaders, one combat pair and a guardian pair. We had one of each. The leaders were under the Rune of Power. They were the most powerful in the pack. The combat pair was under the Rune of Patience. They would think before acting. The guardian pair was under the Rune of Guidance. They would help us protect ourselves before they could protect us. Each one of them was perfectly able of fighting alone. However, not even the six of them could face the cold-blooded wild alphas of the other pack. None of them paired. None of them having to guard an omega. You can imagine how they fought. I don’t know what happened with them, they disappear after they killed the six of them.”

Taehyung stood up once Seunghyun stopped talking and he went to hug him. Usually he wasn’t that affectionate towards Alphas. However, he seemed found of this one. Seunghyun accepted him right away. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you. I’m so sorry.”

“No need to say sorry. It happened. I wish that it won’t happen again. Just be careful if you become a pack. Don’t let your guard down and don’t allow anyone to tear you apart."

"How about you joining us? The kids like you a lot and you seem to like them too." Seokjin-hyung smiled as he was offering the others the chance to join our group as friends. " You can teach us more about the marks and the roles we can have in the pack. What do you say?" 

The five of them talked a little between them. They seems pleased by the offer. After all, they were friends with our hyungs and Taehyung was found of Seunghyun. And, to be honest, the alpha seemed found of Tae as well. Maybe they could bond in some way and, who knows, maybe pair up. I wanted to see TaeTae happy and loved. He deserved the best. 

"Yes. We agree. We'll join you." all of them said in the same time and smiled at us. Now we were a group of 12, 4 Alphas, 4 Betas and 4 Omegas. Pretty balanced, I supposed.

Afterwards we talked more about university and high school, we joked around and had fun until our parent, mine, Tae's and Kookie's, called us to go home. We all left the café at the same time. I was late, almost 10 PM. The older hyungs offered to drop the rest of us home. I and Kookie went with Jiyoung and Seunghyun, Tae went with the alpha Seunghyun, Joonie and Jin went alone home since Jinie can drive and Yoongi and Hoseok went with Youngbae and Daesung. 

"Thank you for dropping us, hyung. Have a nice evening." I said to Jiyoung-hyung. I and Jungkook were living next to each other apparently. Until the last year I never noticed that, mostly because my parent were taking me from school. 

"Don't mention it, kids. Sleep well and take care of each other." he replied and left as soon as we smiled at them. 

"Sleep well, Jiminie-shii." Kookie smiled at me and hugged me tightly. I wanted to kiss him, but... I was afraid to scare him. 

"Sleep well, Kookie-ah." I smiled softly. However, when I wanted to leave he kissed me shyly and then blushed like crazy. "You're adorable, you know that?"

"You're beautiful, hyung." he said quickly and ran inside his house. I went inside too and smiled at my parents.

"Best. Day. Ever." I told it to my brother and ran upstairs in my room. 

Last day of high school ended up in he best way possible and I loved that. I had a boyfriend, which happened to be my crush from the third year. Best day ever indeed. 


	3. Leaders are born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the flashback story of the Jeon Pack. A lot of things happened until the two leaders became the actual pair they are in the present.
> 
> This time is Jungkook narrating.

Hello. Jeon Jungkook here. 16 years old. Just finished the second year. Talkative? Not much. In love? Hell yes.With whom? My little hyung that ended high school this year. His name? Jiminie... Park Jimin, actually, but I used Jiminie-shi since we became friends. I fell in love with him since I first saw him fighting in tae kwon do club. His style was different. Very different. I was fast and quite brutal. He was elegant and sharp. He moved like a dancer, well, he was one. His primary skill was dancing. An man, when he danced everyone looked at him fascinated. I went to his competitions every single time I could. I even took photos of him. I was the young photographer that kept following his crush with the camera, and he was trying to catch him dancing.   
  
Our familiar friend, Taehyung-hyung, caught me several times while taking photos of him. I explained to him why I did that, and he smiled at me cheerfully. He knew something about my hyung way before I knew it... well, I only realized he liked me when he dropped the chocolate on Valentine's Day. He was sweet and shy back then, and I liked that. I was the first year back then. We started talking, and we became friends quick. From friends to close friends was just a small step. And later we became lovers on his graduation day. And that happened because we meet some lovely hyungs that read us like an open book. I was so happy we ended up together. Jiminie-ssi needed to be protected at all causes. His selfless always got him into troubles.   
  
Our summer was excellent from the start. Jiminie and I were together every single days. He got accepted at the university he wanted and even got in the major he wanted. I was the proudest alpha on earth. My baby omega got where he wanted, and he was happy. The best part was that he didn't have to move away. We were still neighbors. I liked that. After he finished with exams and entrance contest, we hanged out with the hyungs almost every day. The two of us were together for most of the day, though. He was going to the pool, dancing in his back yard, drawing each other under the umbrellas, going to walks in the woods, romantic picnics... all that a couple could do during summer. But when we were with the hyungs too, we weren't that touchy and lovey-dovey. They would keep us busy, anyway.   
  
One day we received super lovely news. Seokjinie-hyung was pregnant with Namjoon's first pup, and they were so happy. We could see the sparkle in their eyes. Even though Namjoonie-hyung was only 19, he was mature and reliable. He would be such a great leader. I sincerely hoped he would be our leader.  
  
"Hyung, this is great. You'll have your first pup. I bet he or she will be such a sweety pie and beautiful." Jiminie was even more excited that the pair itself.  
  
"Calm down, puppy. Yes, we are happy, but there are still the nine months we have to wait, you know?" Jin tried to calm my baby boy down, but he was even more excited. "You're not going to calm down, aren't you?" he continued, smiling and petting Jiminie's head. I grabbed him in my arms and kissed the back of his neck. "Come on, baby, please, calm down. You'll scare the small pup inside Jinie's belly. You don't want to do that, right." he shocked his head and smiled at me. "Thank you, love." I kissed his forehead and petted him, as well.   
  
"We're so happy for you two. Let us know if you need any help from us. After all, we'll be the doctors of this pack no matter what." added Yoongi-hyung after a while. His smile was a little faded, but that was because he was tired. Both he and Hoseokie were working in shifts of 10 hours. This was their summer job, so to say. They had to do this because of the Major they choose. Both wanted to be doctors, so they had to work during the summer to see how things are done.  
  
"Yoongi-hyung is right. We will help you deliver the small one once he's ready to be born. I'm so excited myself, to be honest. We'll get to see the first one of the pack pups. Isn't this the greatest thing?" Hoseokie smiled at all of us and hugged Jinie-hyung carefully. We all knew how important it was for the pair to be praised and helped by all of us.   
  
"Thank you all for your support. You are truly amazing. Oh, gosh, Jiminie, you look like a puppy right now. Fine, fine, come here, you can touch it. It's not that big yet, but I can fell a small lump forming in my belly."  
  
That was everything hyung had to say. Jimin walked next to him and rubbed his belly a little. I saw the sparkle in his eyes. He wanted one of his own; I felt that. But we were too young for that. He was older than me, but still too young.  
  
"Jungkookie, wanna feel it too? Something is forming there. I can feel it too." He was all smiles and fluffiness. I never saw him like that. I went next to him and touched Jin's belly as well. There was something there. I was sure of it. "Do all alphas feel this, hyung? Is it normal? Isn't this something that only the mate can feel?" I panicked.   
  
"Not if the omega allows you to feel it. I sensed it long before Jin even realized he was pregnant, but it is different for the rest of you. If he wants to, he can allow you to feel the changes too. If not, he can be like before, and you wouldn't even notice until the belly is formed." Explained Namjoon with a big smile on his face. "And I am pretty sure that my Jinnie wants you to feel the small one."   
  
"Of course! I want them to feel my baby. I want all of them to understand that once they're mated, then this is the next step. And for an Omega, a baby is the most beautiful gift he can receive from his alpha." added Seokjin after a while. I saw how sweet he was with everyone. And Minie... oh, gosh, he wanted one of his own so badly...  
  
"Jiminie-ssi... can we talk outside a little?" I pulled him outside. I wanted to make sure I understood right.   
  
"What is it, Kookie? Something wrong happened? I'm sorry I got so distracted with Jin-hyung's pregnancy, but I love babies, and I am glad that they'll have one of their own. "  
  
"No, no, it's not that. I am happy to see you so smiley and cheerful. I just... feel like you want one of your own and I wanted to make sure that I am not mistaking..."  
  
"Oh... yes, I want one, but not now, though. You're barely 16. We are too young for babies. Later on, yes, I would love to have babies, but not now. Now we should focus on school." he hugged me and kissed me so sweetly that I forgot about all my worries.   
  
"Fine, then, love. I trust you. Let's go back now. I think the others are getting worried about us. "We went back inside to see the others worried about the 2 of us. "We're fine. I just had to make sure I was not mistaking Jimin-ssi." We both smiled at them and took a seat on the available chairs.   
  
"Now that we're all here... can I also tell you something?" Taehyung caught all our attention. He has something to tell us. That was new." So... you all know I spend a lot of time at Seunghyung's home lately since he offered to help me with the entrance exam for college. Well... since I keep on asking him to model for me, we keep on talking and we kind of... ended up together while we were at it..." he started confident, but by the time he was finishing his story, his voice was fading. "So... uhm... we... are a couple," he added after a short break.   
  
We didn't know what to say. It wasn't bothering us in any way that Seunghyun-hyung was older than Taehyung. It was for the best this way. We just didn't except for them to get closer so fast. I mean... I wasn't expecting that.   
  
"That's so cool, Taehyung. Congratulations, baby." Jimin jumped in his arms and kissed his forehead. Those two were soulmates, none the less. They were always there for each other, and they were cheering for each other when needed. "I'm so so so glad for both of you, Tae. You deserve someone that can cherish you and support you. Honestly, all the alphas our age are waaay out of your league, baby. "Alphas out of his league? What was Jiminie talking about?   
  
"Jiminie... thank you so much, mochi-mochi. Thank you for always supporting me even though I make the dumbest things sometimes. Thank you, mochi. You are the best friend I could have." They hugged and giggled, their chemistry was amazing, and no one could deny that they were soulmates — both omega and beautiful, but also smart and wholly independent.   
  
"Always here for you, baby. Remember, it doesn't matter what people say as long as you are happy. You have to take care of your own heart first and then the others. At least.. this is what my mother keeps telling me. I don't think I'll ever be able to put myself above my friends and family. I just can't be that selfish." He spoke with a soft smile on his face. He was so sweet and kind. And yet, what he said made me a little sad. He was willingly sacrificing his happiness for the others. I couldn't agree with that.   
  
"Not with me as your mate, Jimin-ssi. I won't allow anyone to hurt you, and I will put you above myself. For me, as an alpha, knowing you happy and healthy is more important than my own life." I said, forgetting where were we. Everyone was surprised by my statement. And Jimin was shocked by it." I... I just can't handle when you talk so low of yourself. I love you truly and seeing you speaking so little of yourself breaks my heart, hyung." I never told him hyung before. I always called him by his name or using sweet words like sweetheart, baby, honey. I used the phrase hyung for the others, though. For me, he was my mate, not my hyung, even though he was two years older than me." I love you to the moon and back, Jimin-ssi. And I always will. Please, love yourself more."  
  
"Oh, my sweet Jungkook. My dear Jungkook. You have no idea how happy your words are making me. But, as an omega, I can't fulfill your wish completely because we love our mate more than we love ourselves. Because they are our light and deserve the best of us, even though that means to sacrifice our own needs." my sweet lover explained, but not all of us agreed. None of us did.  
  
"If you end up sacrificing something for your mate is not worth it. Never do that, Jimin. Don't sacrifice your happiness for others, ok, dear?" Seokjin smiled calmly and chilled the atmosphere a little. All the alphas were tense. I was because of the words Jimin just said, but the others had other reasons too.  
  
While we were talking and joking aside, once the sensitive subject was forgotten, a group of alphas entered the cafe we were sitting. They were from high school. They had their uniform on. Jimin got all tensed, and he even hid between us. He was afraid of those alphas. But why?   
  
"Jiminie...? Is everything alright?" Yoongi asked, concerned. A second ago he was all smiles, and now he was trembling behind Namjoon and Seokjin." Come on, Jimin, they won't hurt you. You have us." Still, he refused to leave his spot. I even went next to him and hugged him, but the trembling won't stop.   
  
"These guys... I know them... They... in our second year, I was cornered by these guys. I was close to my heats, and they were able to sense me. I thought I was lucky to see Jimin coming towards us to save me. But that wasn't the case. Jimin and I have our heat cycles close to each other, so we were both a target for those bastards. Honestly, I was waiting for Jimin to finish the activities in the dance club. He had strong suppressants, and I needed those back then. My heats were on edge. I mean... now they are on edge, but back then they were worse. So, back to the story... I was waiting for Jimin to come, but those alphas cornered me they started pulling my clothes off, sensing that my heats are about to come. I was lucky enough that Jimin got out sooner than normal since the teacher knew about our heats and he was able to stop those bastards from fully undressing me. But, then... he became the target, and they started to pull his jacket and t-shirt and sweatpants. We would've been raped if there wasn't for his teacher. He went out of the gym when he heard Jimin screaming to leave him alone. Do you see that brute with deep green eyes and red hair? He almost chocked Jimin to make him shut up. Since that day, I always asked one of our hyungs to wait for him after the dance club, and one of them would always wait for me when I finished classes. Yoongi-hyung and Namjoon-hyung can confirm this. This is why he's hiding behind them. They were the ones waiting for him." Taehyung explained, choosing his words carefully. It was hard for them to talk about this. I was aware of that. Both of them nearly got raped. And that's not easy for an omega to forget. Still, now Taehyung seemed to be better. That, or it was just because Seunghyun was with him and he was offering him protection. Either way, Taehyung was calmer than my Jiminie.  
  
"Yes, that's right. We would wait every day, just to make sure they were ok. We kept on doing that until the end of the semester. Jimin was too scared to go alone. And I could understand the reason behind his terror." Seokjin added after a short moment of silence.   
  
"I... I... Jungkook, can we leave, please...? Please? I know it's vulgar, but I can't... just knowing they're here it's too much for me... please..." Jimin was whispering. I could barely hear him. He was so afraid of them... Even hidden in my arms, he was trembling.  
  
"It's ok, baby. We don't have to stay if you're scared of them. We can go and wait for them in the park in front of the cafe. You'll have time to calm down from the scare, and maybe you'll tell me the story...? Only if you want to." I wanted him to open up to me. I still didn't know much about him, even though we were talking daily. He never told me about what scares him the most of his past relationships. He hummed and held me tighter." I'm sorry; we'll wait for you outside. Please, enjoy your coffees further on." I stood up and left the money for my and Jimin's order, and we left the cafeteria. I had him glued to my waist, keeping him covered with my hand and placing soft kisses on his forehead as well. My poor baby was too afraid to even look back at the table.   
  
Once outside, I kept him by my side as we searched for a free bench to sit on.  We found one right in front of the cafeteria, and I let him sit down first. His hands were clenched in my shirt, but that didn't bother me. I was more concerned about his condition than my shirt. I could always just take it off and throw it in my backpack. Right now, I had to focus on the sweet angel that was so afraid to even look at me.   
  
"Baby? Please, look at me. I won't let them hurt you again, baby. Please... I know your heat is about to come,  but your scent hasn't changed yet. Please, love... look at me... you're breaking my poor heart." I started speaking in a soft voice, to make him raise his face from the ground. When he heard me, he lifted his head and smiled a little. I smiled back.  
  
"Sorry. I keep on worrying you, baby. You said you wanted to hear the story, right? Well... Tae told you almost everything. We were nearly raped that day. But he wasn't able to see me completely. He was safe, but I was between them, and they started touching me, and one of them had his hand in my sweatpants, and he was touching me. It was feeling so awful. I hated their touches, but they wouldn't stop, so I tried screaming, but one of them chocked me, and I had to shut up and let them touch me; however they felt like. I felt discussed with myself for weeks after that. I would spend hours in the bathroom, trying to get their scent off me, even though that was gone after the first bath Seokjin forced me to do at his apartment. He has a lot of bath bombs, and those helped me get rid of that awful scent. Just as Seokjin said, he, Namjoon and Yoongi would wait for me every single day after that incident. The group was expelled until the end of the semester for attacking two omegas; they were near the school for some reason. I didn't want to get attacked again..." he explained to me while playing with my shirt.   
  
I placed a kiss on his head, waiting for him to calm down. I didn't want to scent him to calm him down. I felt that he didn't want me to do that. "I'm here, love. I will always be here." I whispered after a while. He needed me to comfort him. And I was trying my best to do so.   
  
After a couple of minutes, those three idiots left the cafeteria. But they also spotted us. Jimin jolted next to me and hid behind my back once again. Those bastards saw him, and they walked to us.   
  
"Well, well, isn't that vanilla Jimin? It's been so long since I saw you alone, little one. Say... are you going to let us use you this time?" the redhead spoke to him as if I wasn't there.  
  
"Excuse me, but leave him alone. He is my boyfriend, and I won't let you hurt him." I spoke right after he finished talking. "Now, please leave us alone. You've done enough harm already." Once again, he ignored me and tried to get to touch Jimin.  
  
"Get lost, kid. His heat is about to come, and you're nothing for him. You won't satisfy him, not even 1%. He needs a true alpha to knot him." he tried to pull him from behind me an I stepped once again in between them." Back off, pup." he growled at me, trying to intimidate me.  
  
"No, you back off. Leave my boyfriend alone, you brute. No wonder you're still single. You think the omegas are toys that are only good for breeding and mating." I growled back, pushing him away from my Jimin. I was so mad that I wasn't able to hear anything anymore. He touched him without his concern, he dared to speak to him like he was some sort of sex slave, dared to touch my Jiminie." Get lost. This is the last warning you get from me."   
  
The other two came behind the redhead and laughed." What can a small pup like you do? Oh, that's right! Nothing. You can't beat all three of us even if you were to be a full alpha." their eyes were red already, but I didn't care the slightest. All I wanted right now was to protect my baby. I could hear his whimpers behind me. He was begging me to leave, but my alpha had other plans right now.  
  
Without any warning, I felt a punch in my cheek, and then I thought on the ground. I didn't have the time to recover as all three of them jumped over me and started punching like I was a punching bag used in the boxing gyms. As soon as they stopped, I grabbed the first one and threw him off me. The other two followed him as well. My mouth was bleeding, and I was sure my whole body is full of bruises, but I had to defend Jimin at all costs. I grabbed the redhead, whose name I missed when one of them mentioned it. I knew he was the leader, and if I beat the crap out of him, the others will run away.   
  
"Fight me like an alpha, you chicken. Don't ask for help from others." I snarled at him. He accepted my challenge right away. "Good. Let's see how good you are without your sidekicks."   
  
We started fighting in the middle of the street. I was sure that none of those guys was getting pass me to get over to jimin, though. The fight was harder than it seemed. That damn alpha was strong. He punched me a few times in my stomach, and I felt those pretty clear. Not to mention when he hit my face. Jimin was crying behind me, but my alpha was out, and I could only focus on the man in front of me. I had to punish him for threatening my baby.   
  
One of my punched ended up on the guy's stomach, and that was it. He felt and couldn't get up anymore. Up until then, we were throwing punches at each other, and we were scratching ourselves with our claws. It was quite rare for alphas to fight in an open space, but for my baby omega, I was ready to do anything. He was as hurt like me, blood dripping from his hair and mouth. I had to keep my composure until they left, for the sake of the fight I just won. Once they were gone, I felt on my knees, letting my alpha to cool down a bit. I noticed the others outside the cafeteria, running towards us with worries written all over their faces. I tried to smile, but I could only smile a little since my mouth and jaw was quite hurting. I felt Jimin's hand on my shoulder, shivering.   
  
"Jungkook... oh my god... you're bleeding all over... I'll call an ambulance... we need to get you to the hospital... Oh my god... this is all my fault... I..." he was crying so hard I could barely hear what he said. " I'm so sorry, Jungkook. I didn't mean for any of this to happen... I never wanted you to get into fights because of me. I am so sorry..." he kept on apologizing.   
  
"Jiminie... it wasn't your fault. Not one bit. Those bastards asked for it. My alpha wanted to protect you. I'm sorry you had to see me like this, honey..." I whispered to him in a calm voice, hoping he would calm down as I spoke. He started crying even harder while I was talking. " Please... please stop crying. I'm fine. I'll be fine..."   
  
"He won't stop any time soon, Jungkook. That's how he is. Once he started crying, he won't stop even if you beg him to.  Let him be. He will probably stop when his voice cracks." Namjoon whispered close to my ear. " Let's get you to the hospital, leader. You have the marks under your left eye. Runes. Leadership rune. Once you mate, the others will get theirs too. By others, I mean the guardians and combat pairs." he continued, explaining me the sign and its consequences.   
  
" Wait, wait. Do you mean that you don't know your roles in the pack yet? Aren't these supposed to be shown once the leader is chosen? My father told me he became the commander after the leader was chosen..." The confusion was written all over my face. My father told me something, and now Namjoon explained to me something opposite.  
  
"That alpha was already mated, then. Only mated alphas can lead a pack. To make the other pairs and betas listen to the alpha, he needs his mate omega to balance the pheromones in the pair. So... until you are mated, we won't know which one of us is in charge of what." Seokjin cleared the mist in my head a little.   
  
I looked over my shoulder at my scared boyfriend, who was crying his lungs out. Not even Taehyung and Hoseok weren't able to calm him down. I tried to reach out to him, but the alphas kept me from doing it. Probably it wasn't the best choice, considering that I was hurt and he was blaming himself for this. My heart was broken, and my alpha was crying too just by hearing him shout so loud. He was also whining, the small sound he was creating letting us know how much his omega is suffering at this moment.       
  
When my legs allowed me to, I got up and let the others drive me to the hospital. Luckily for us,  we had two cars. The alphas were in one and the omegas in the second one. It wasn't healthy for Jimin to cry like this whole time. The guys were getting worried for him. The shook might've affected him more than we expected. I was hoping that he might calm down after a doctor saw me and assured him I was ok. That did happen once we arrived at the hospital. The nurses took care of me and calmed Jimin down while at it. Half an hour later, our parents were waiting for us outside the hospital. Mine were worried sick, yet proud. Their baby boy was now a future leader. Jimin's parents were just happy he was fine. I was pleased he was smiling again too. He was glued to me until he saw his parents.   
  
" I am so sorry he had to see those scenes..." I bowed in front of his parents and hoped they would forgive me.   
  
" Son... thank you for protecting him. Jimin might seem keen and entirely independent, but he is not. Those guys deserved a far bigger punishment than that, but I just want to thank you for taking care of our baby." his father spoke as he petted my head." I'm just glad both of you are fine." he hugged me and smiled kindly. I smiled back.  
  
" Can we go somewhere more private? I need my cuddles now." Jimin demand from his mother's embrace. He wanted me to cuddle with him." Mr. and Mrs. Jeon is it ok if Jungkook is sleeping over at our place tonight?" he asked my parents while bowing in front of them.   
  
" Yes, dear, of course, he can. You need your soft time alone. Enjoy the night." my mom agreed, and he kissed his forehead. She loved Jimin the second she learned he was my boyfriend. Dad loved him too. Who wouldn't like him? He was sweet and tender and kind and angelic. No one could deny his beauty and his talents. He was more than perfect in dancing, and he was also a good tae kwon do fighter.   
  
" Thank you, ma'am. We'll probably watch a movie and cuddle while at it. I will most certainly fall asleep." Jimin laughed it off and ran into my arms. " I will take care of him, I promise. I will make sure he eats well, and he takes care of those wounds." he continued with a soft smile on his face.   
  
With that, each one of us left at their homes. Taehyung announced his parents he planned on spending the weekend at Seunghyun's place. Jimin seemed worried since his heat might come, but Tae assured him they'd be fine. Seunghyun also assured me he wouldn't touch Taehyung without his concern. Yoongi and Hoseok had to leave earlier, they had a morning shift tomorrow, and they needed some rest. Seokjin and Namjoon went ahead since they had to drive half of the town until they would reach their apartment. Jimin and I hopped inside his father's van, and we hugged the second we sat down. I needed his soft touch, and he needed me to comfort him.   
  
The drive home was shorter than expected. Probably his parents were tired, and they wanted to sleep early. Jimin's plan with the movie remained, his mother letting us in the living room where we had a huge TV to watch too. After we found a good film and we prepared popcorn and other snacks, we cuddled under a blanket and watched the movie in silence. At some point, I felt Jimin's breathing rhythm slowing down a bit, which meant he was sleeping. He was probably tired from all the crying. I stopped the TV and took my small baby in my arms, carrying him upstairs, where his room was. His parents allowed us to sleep together, knowing I won't do anything to their son. I placed him down in bed and crawled over next to him. I hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Goodnight, my sweet love. I will always protect you." with that whispered, I fell asleep hugging him tighter to my chest.


End file.
